Cavern God Slayer Magic
Cavern God Slayer Magic '(洞窟の神スレイヤーマジック ''Dōkutsu no kami sureiyāmajikku) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that involves the control of the Earth. Unlike most other earth-type god slayer magics, Cavern God Slayer Magic can only be used if there is sufficient ground around the user. As in, a user cannot produce the element out of their own body, but can only use the surrounding terrain to fight. This effectively makes it useless on the ocean, in the air, or other areas where there is not sufficient rock material. Description As stated above, '''Cavern God Slayer Magic is a unique type of Earth God Slayer Magic that involves the element of earth. The difference between this type and earth-type god slayer magic is that Cavern God Slayer Magic does not allow the user to produce earth from their own body. Instead, the user must constantly eat the surrounding earth to build charge for their spells, before expending it like a battery. Obviously, this type of magic is almost completely useless on large bodies of water, or while in the air. So, the user must be very careful to stay on the ground while fighting or his magic will be nullified. However, despite the impressive drawbacks, this type of God Slayer magic is very potent and can generate devastating earthquakes, and it allows the user to have full control over the terrain in a 300 ft radius around them. Spells Cavern God's Bellow '(洞窟神のベロー ''Dōkutsu-shin no berō): The user must first consume some amount of earth before this spell may be cast, of course, the power of this spell comes from how much of the earth is eaten, as well as the fertility of the earth they have consumed as well. Then, the user can release it much in the same way other God Slayer Bellows are released, in this case in the form of a powerful jet of mud, rock, and other dense material to cause lethal blunt trauma. 'Cavern God's Erupting Ground Fist '(洞窟神の噴出グラウンド拳 Dōkutsu-shin no funshutsu guraundo ken): Similar in matter to the Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist, this spell is the second most basic spell in a user's arsenal and it is mainly used for close combat. The user has to consume a substantial amount of earth to be able to use this spell effectively, and then the user can extend their arm forward (usually towards their target) before a large fist erupts from the ground beneath the opponent, this fist can be large or small depending on the user's wishes, and how much earth they consumed beforehand. '''Cavern God's Divine Pillars (洞窟神の神柱 Dōkutsu-shin no shinbashira): This spell is unique in that is doesn't require the user to consume earth, instead there just needs to be sufficient amounts of it around the target. First the user plants their hands firmly into the ground before flowing their magical energy through it. They then release it in a torrent of mighty stone pillars, these pillars can be weak, strong, thin, or large. Furthermore, they can be produced to create makeshift prisons, spike traps, spring boards, or just powerful blunt objects to crush opponents. 'Cavern God's Earthen Thundering '(洞窟神の土サンダ Dōkutsu-shin no tsuchi sanda): Like the spell stated above, this technique does not require any earth to be consumed, only a sufficient amount of ground around the caster. First, the use must channel their energy through their body and into the ground before slamming their fist into the earth beneath them. Then, if the spell works, a mighty earthquake will begin to destroy almost everything around the user, the rang and power of this spell is so potent that it can level villages. Category:Alvedrez Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic